


a warm reunion

by ruinsrebuilt



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Era, Fluff, Hoobler lives, I fixed it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/pseuds/ruinsrebuilt
Summary: After a month in the hospital, Hoobler's ready to be reunited with his company.





	a warm reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptlewnixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/gifts).



> Welcome to a short lil scene, in the universe where Hoobler survives and is reunited with Easy! Please accept this fluff offering as atonement for my angsty tendencies. 
> 
> Written for a fluff request by my friend Sierra. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A feeling of homecoming ran through Hoobler as he stepped off the truck and waved to the driver. His stitches pulled uncomfortably but he didn’t even wince; it was a small price to pay in order to escape the hell-hole that was the hospital. He knew if he’d stayed there one more moment he’d have gone out of his mind — a month was more than enough. Not to mention he was anxious to get back to his boys.

Glancing around the cold, muddy town he could already feel the presence of Easy Company. He thought he could even see a few familiar faces down the street, bustling about as if they were getting ready to finally move out of whatever town this was. 

There was a loud shout behind him as he was inevitably spotted and Hoob turned to see Bull running toward him at full speed, Perconte and Luz on his heels. He barely had time to set down his pack before he was barreled into by the excited trio in a chorus of nearly intelligible shouts.

“You’re here!” 

“What are you doing out of the hospital?” 

“It’s good to see you man!” 

“Looking as dopey as ever I see.”

Hoobler through his head back and laughed. “Good to see you guys too.” 

Bull’s eyes twinkled. “Didn’t think we’d see you for a few more months, boy.” 

Hoob winked back at him. “Well someone had to make sure you were staying out of trouble.”

“Ah, you know Johnny’s always keeping me on my toes. Not sure I’ll ever have the spare time to get into trouble.” 

Hoob beamed at him, taking the subtle hint that things had worked out between Bull and Johnny. He hoped the stern letter he’d sent to Johnny while in the hospital had played a part in this new development. 

Impatient to get his hands on his friend, Perco nudged his way in between them and shook him enthusiastically by the shoulders, Luz practically vibrating beside him. “Man it’s good to see you. I can’t wait for the rest of the guys to see what the cat dragged in. Your timing is perfect — another hour and you’d have missed us.” 

Not able to wait any longer, Luz grabbed Hoob’s other hand and dragged him along. “C’mon, everyone’s in the CP for the briefing.” 

 

As soon as he entered the CP the whole room exploded in a whirlwind. There were shouts of joy and surprise, and embrace upon warm embrace. Even the usually more reserved guys enthusiastically bounded up to welcome him back. Doc Roe, in particular, gave him a long hug and a tinkling laugh as he told him the war hadn’t been nearly as entertaining without him. 

Hoob had never felt more loved than he did at that moment. 

The last person in the long line of men was worth the wait. Hoob felt an embarrassing rush of emotion when he laid eyes on Lipton, the man to whom he owed his life. If Lipton hadn’t acted as quickly as he had, Hoob would probably be counted as just another casualty of the Ardennes. Instead, there he stood. 

Without a word Lip pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“It’s good to see ya, Lip.” Hoob said in his ear. 

He could hear the genuine smile in Lips voice when he responded with his signature “Yeah, boy. Missed you.” 

“Missed you too, Lip.” 

He looked over at Buck, who stood next to Winters and Speirs. “Where we headed next sirs?” 

“Berchtesgaden. I think you’re gonna like it there, Hoob.”

“After that hospital, sir, I’m think I’m gonna like it anywhere.” 

Buck grinned. “Welcome home.”


End file.
